This invention in general relates to vehicle measuring apparatus and, in particular, to the operation which consists in mounting a damaged automobile body on a checking frame or bench jig in order to carry out essential checking operations by means of suitable measuring devices.
There already exist a large number of devices for fixing a vehicle body on a bench jig in order to carry out the desired checks as well as any repairs which may prove necessary. Devices of this type usually comprise clamps or jaw units designed to grip predetermined points of the vehicle body such as the bottom of the body, for example. These devices permit extremely strong attachment of the body to the bench jig for subsequent operations which involve straightening of damaged parts of the body. However, these devices are unnecessarily complicated and costly in the case of preliminary checking for possible deformations of a vehicle body. It is quite sufficient in such a case to place the body in a precise position on the bench jig in order that the necessary checks may then be carried out with measuring devices.